A Succulent Sin
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Sora is the new girl at Obadiah High. Matt is the popular one with an additude. When Sora's perfect parents make her hang out with him for a good influence...Sora falls for his charm...and does things she never would before. "Love changes not only you...b
1. The New Girl

A Succulent Sin

Chapter One

The day was warm and the sun made the waters of the lake glisten with small sparkles that looked like stars. The sand was hot to the touch, but the cool grass would relax you in a moment. The air smelled of honeysuckles and daisies. The tall mountains hovered above a small, wooden cabin. 

And on the shore of the lake sat a small, beautiful young lady.

Sora.

Sora was the name of the sky. Sora was meant to be beautiful. And she was. Her auburn hair was long and abruptly stopped at her mid-back. Her ruby eyes always seemed to have a light in them that no one could turn off. Her smile seemed to be made of diamonds and stars. So lovely. So innocent. 

"So bored," She groaned falling back onto the moist grass. She looked up at the sky and stared at the sun. Never look at the sun, her mother told her. Still, it was so enchanting. How could she not?

Suddenly, a face blocked out the light and she felt a wet, cold something on her cheek. She giggled and rolled onto her stomach, petting the large black Labrador. He sat down and wagged his tail as Sora scratched behind his ears.

"Oh, Rox, this place is so perfect. I wish that we could stay here forever and never grow old. I'd love to venture every inch of this place." The dog began panting. Sora stood up and wiped off her shorts and straightened her shirt. She ran towards the cabin, Rox following at her feet.

Sora opened the door, greeted by the cool air of her new home. Rox ran inside, slipping on the hardwood floor as he headed towards his water bowl.

"Mom, why do I have to go to school? I could always make a living taking pictures of this place. It is perfect, you know," Sora stated. Kyra Takenouchi, her mother, smiled and shook her head.

"No, you are going to school tomorrow. I don't care if you are the new girl. You were the new girl at your old school," Kyra informed her, stirring the pot of pasta sauce. Sora rolled her eyes and sat on a stool. She buried her head in her arms, propping it against the table. Her eyes focused on the floor.

"I was five," She stated, bluntly. Sora looked up at her mother. Kyra gave her a small glare and took out a stack of plates. 

"I don't care. Now, go tell your father dinner is ready. Don't complain to him either…he won't let you skip school." 

Sora turned her back and made a mimicking face to her mother. "I saw that!" She snapped. Sora mentally slapped herself. The door was mirrored. She let out a fake smile and walked out the house.

***

People were in groups. Sora wasn't. It seemed like everyone at Obadiah High had at least one friend to talk to. Sora had none. She felt so out-of-place. She had no one to talk to. No one to make fun of. No one.

Swiftly, she entered the hallways. She was greeted by more unfamiliar faces and more preppy girls who wore skirts that looked like tube tops. And there she was. Still, not part of the crowd. 

She entered the ladies room and stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't do this. She felt sick. Sora ran to the stall and closed the door, leaning on it. Her eyes closed, she leaned forward and let it all go. 

Merely, four seconds later, she was out of the restroom, cleaned up from her ordeal and looking better than before. Sora walked into her homeroom class and took a seat in the very back next to a young blonde girl who smiled sweetly at her. 

"Hi," Sora greeted. The girl stuck out her hand and shook Sora's.

"Hey, you must be new, huh? My name is Cassidy. You look rather pissed off. Ah, the parents. Yeah, I started here in December. I fit in perfectly now…just get to know my boyfriend and you'll be off to a better than okay start," Cassidy informed Sora. Sora smiled.

"And who is this boyfriend of yours?" She asked. Cassidy just pointed towards the door. A tall, slender but fit boy walked in. His hair was messy and sort of long. He was blonde and tan. His eyes so blue and his lips were so kissable. He smiled at her and Cassidy before taking a seat behind his girlfriend.

He offered his hand to her. "My names Matt." 

Sora shook his hand. He had quite a grip. Still, her focus was more on his eyes than anything. "I'm Sora," She spoke softly, holding in the blush as best she could. Cassidy laughed.

"Alright then, let's not hold her hand too long, Matt," Cassidy spoke. Matt nodded and let go of her hand. He gave her a wink before listening to the teacher.

***

****

A/N: I hope you liked. This is gonna be the best story I've ever created. Though "To You I Will Always Return" will be quite close. So, review! My Heart 2 Heart site will be up and running by Tuesday, ya'll!!!! Woo-hoo! It's 10 x better than last time! LOVE YA'LL!

~Sora Ishida!


	2. A Date With The Boss's Son

Chapter Two

Her body felt so relaxed as she fell onto her soft, silk bed. Sora stared at the glass windows that were placed on her ceiling. She watched clouds move overhead, slowly and felt herself being taken away from reality.

Cassidy was a sweet girl. She was very funny, also. At lunch she was extremely talkative and loved picking on herself, Sora, and her other friends in a nice-but-naughty way. Cassidy was just the perfect friend. With the perfect boyfriend. Matt.

"Sora!" Kyra yelled. "Sora, come down here please!" Sora was snatched back into her room and out of her dreams. Rox let out a groan as he jumped off of Sora's bed and followed her down the wooden stairs.

Sora took a seat in the kitchen on a stool. Kyra leaned forward, resting her arms on the counter. "Sora, we need to talk. It's about school," She spoke. Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I know, it's great isn't it? Cassidy is so cool!" Sora stated all comfortable in Obadiah. Still, she wouldn't consider Cassidy her friend.

"Yes, I heard. Still, you can't cling to one person, Honey. Your father's boss has a son your age. All of us agreed that it would be more than great if you two go out tonight and get to know one another," Kyra informed her daughter.

"It's Friday…"

"I know. That's why I said you'd go tonight. You don't have to watch the neighbors kids like you agreed to. I'll do it tonight. Just go get ready. They'll be here at six. He's a great kid, you'll like him. He's such a great influence." Sora nodded.

"So, what's his name? _He_?" She joked. Kyra laughed.

"I completely forgot. Go get ready it's already five. You're a great girl, Sora," Her mother stated as she turned towards the stove. Sora flung her hair over her shoulder.

"I know," She said, sarcastically. Her father, Tim, walked into the room, smiling. He hugged his daughter and looked into her eyes.

"So, are you going?" He asked. Sora nodded.

"Dad, I'll do anything to get out of babysitting those biting little brats," Sora spoke. She quickly ran up the stairs. Once the door slammed, Tim looked at Kyra.

"They bite?"

***

The pink, tight, t-shirt clung to her body and showed her belly button. Her pants were low rise and dressed up with a diamond belly chain. Sora didn't bother with her hair. She just let it flow and put some lip gloss and golden-brown eye shadow on.

A car door slammed. Sora paced her room. "He's here. He's here. What if he's cute? What if he's a freak? Freaks are cute sometimes. No computer geek. No, no, no. Oh no, what if he hates me?" She spoke aloud. Sora stopped and looked at Rox. He cocked his head to the side. "What? I'm just talking to myself." 

Sora took a seat on her bed and stared at the door until it opened, and Kyra stood there with a smile on her face. She glanced at Sora.

"Sweetie, he's here," Kyra informed her.

"Oh, yippee…"Sora cheered fakely. Kyra grabbed her arm gently and pulled her off of the bed. Sora laughed. "Mom…"

"Sora…"Kyra mimicked. The two ladies walked down the stairs and into the living room where two blonde men and Sora's brunette father stood, awaiting them. Sora entered the room through a golden trimmed arch and smiled. 

"Ah, there she is," Tim stated. The older man turned and gave Sora a smile. Then, his son turned to greet her. Sora felt like she had that morning. She couldn't be alone with him. It was impossible. It wasn't right. It was dreadful.

It was Matt.

***

**** ****

A/N: Okay, hope you liked this chappie. That house sounds awesome, huh? Like wood and glass. The area is nice too. So, tell me what you think!

~SI~ 


	3. Just Relax

Chapter Three

Children laughed as they jumped in water puddles. The music from the fair could be heard in the distance. The smell of cotton candy and hot dogs filled the air. Still, it felt still and silent to Sora.

"I swear I had no idea it was you," Matt stated as they walked down the street. Sora looked up at him as he looked at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked. Matt shrugged.

"I dunno. I would've come here to hang out anyway. You're cool, Sora. Get over it. People here like you. Girls want to be you. Guys already want you. Hell, one day and it's like that Jennifer Lopez walked in the door," He said. Sora blushed and looked away.

He leaned over and pushed her playfully as they walked. She glanced at him and pushed him with both of her hands, making him stumble a little bit. Matt laughed and picked her up in his arms. He spun around, holding her tightly. Sora's hair flew in her face as he did this. She laughed loudly.

"Matt…" She giggled. "…Stop, stop, stop!" Matt stopped, but began jogging down the street, her in his arms. He finally laughed and put her down. She smiled at him.

"You're so vulnerable, my dear," He joked. Sora's mouth dropped open. She rolled her eyes and pushed him again. "Watch it, Miss Priss." 

"I am not vulnerable. I'm actually very…very…er…not vulnerable." Matt let out a snicker as she grinned at her dumb sounding sentence. He leaned forward, she could feel his heart beating.

"You are so…vulnerable…"He spoke. Sora smiled at him.

And they headed towards the fair.

***

The line for the Ferris Wheel was extremely long. Sora switched from one foot to the other and rolled her eyes. She didn't have patience. She had zero tolerance for a line that was full of lip sucking couples. 

Matt looked down at the petite girl and smiled. She turned her head and eyed other stations. She was trying not to focus on her aching feet. He shook his head and smiled. 

"What is your problem? Do you or do you not want to get on this thing?" He asked putting his hands in his coat pocket. Sora glanced up at him.

"I do," She spoke. Matt grabbed her hand in his and smiled. Sora smiled back, her heart racing. Why did he just do that?

"Don't freak out, Sora. It's eight o'clock. The couples get ahead in line. You know the weird thing they do. Cassidy and I do this all the time," He informed her. Her heart sank. Right, Cassidy. 

"This line is nothing but couples," Sora stated. 

"You'd be surprised," He said. Sora smiled as the operator led the two up to the front and seated them in a small seat together. They were so close and she began to remind herself not to freak out like he said.

Then, he put his arm around her. Or at least on the back of the seat they were in. Sora smiled and he smiled at her as they began to move. She grasped the metal bar in front of her, afraid of heights. Matt placed his hand over hers and leaned closer. 

"Just relax," He whispered. Sora nodded, and then mentally slapped herself for thinking things that her friend, Cassidy wouldn't want her to think.

"Just relax," She repeated. Then she thought: _How can I relax?_

~*~

The next day was a complete bore for Sora. She was alone and Cassidy was busy with her cheerleading competition. Basically, Sora had nothing left to do but sit around all day, tired from the six hour date or "friendly outing" she had with Matt the night before. 

As Sora was flipping back and forth from _The Real World_ and _Making The Video_, the telephone rang. Sora sighed and picked up the cordless phone that sat next to her on the couch. It was probably one of her father's friends or even her mother's sister. 

"Hello?" She greeted. 

"Hey, Sora, it's Matt," Came the voice of a young man from the other side of the line. Sora blushed and closed her eyes. It was Matt Ishida. "It's weird that I'm calling, but I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time last night," He spoke.

Sora nodded. "Me too."

"And tonight Cassidy is staying at her sister's house. So, do you wanna hang out again? I mean, as friends because I have a girlfriend," He rambled. Sora nodded.

"Right, sure. Why not? I can just be your girl…friend. So, where are we going? I have no idea of any place in this town," Sora informed the boy.

"How about we just go with the flow. I'll pick you up and we can just go wherever we feel like going, cool?" He asked. Sora nodded.

"Cool." She replied, feeling like a complete idiot. He would think she was an idiot because of the sentence that she spoke last night about being venerable.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around…" Sora interrupted him.

"In an hour. I'm bored, please…" She begged. Matt laughed and she knew he smiled from wherever he was.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at one. See ya, Sora." Sora smiled brightly and told him goodbye. 

Kyra walked in just as Sora hung up. Sora tried to contain the smile and the giggles but she couldn't. Still, she made Kyra more interested in what her daughter was hiding from her.

"Sora, who was that?" Kyra asked, concern in her voice.

"Matt. He's picking me up in an hour. I have to get ready," Sora spoke, ecstatically. Kyra nodded and grinned.

"You do know he has a girlfriend, Sora." Sora turned around and looked at her mother. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, but he asked me. It's just tonight…nothing life changing is going to happen tonight. I promise…" She said. Kyra sat down as her daughter ran up the stairs.

"That's what worries me…"

~*~


	4. Please Kiss Me

Chapter Four

The café was cold, but talking to him made her forget everything around. She smiled and took another bite out of her chocolate Sunday as he drank a bit of coffee. People watching could tell how different they were. Sora, the more laid back childish one, and Matt, the more adult…hanging out with a girl friend while his girlfriend is away kind of guy.

"Get this, he walks in and tells me he didn't do it. Talk about nice timing," Matt stated, finishing his hilarious story about his brother TK and TK's girlfriend, Kari. 

"Your life actually seems fun. I never wanted to move here. I never thought I would leave my home. Then, my dad came home one day and said we were moving," Sora commented. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, you must've had a fit, eh? Girls always do when they don't get what they want." Sora gave him a glare, making the young boy laugh. "Sorry, it's just, Cassidy…"

"About Cassidy. Why would she agree to let us hang out when I'm single and she knows nothing about me and you are her boyfriend?" Sora questioned. Matt smirked.

"Alright, well, I'm ready to go, are you?" He spoke quickly, changing the subject. Sora grabbed his hand before he stood.

She looked at him and raised and eyebrow, a small grin appearing on her face. "Cassidy doesn't know about it, does she?" Matt blushed.

"Well -er- um…Look, Sora, she's a cool girl and you are too. In a different way. She's cool as in make out at the movies cool. You're cool as in…the normal chick," He spoke. Sora's eyes widened. 

"Well, glad to see you love me so much, Matt," She snapped. Matt stood, and walked out of the café, Sora right behind him

For the first time since she moved here, Sora felt as if she connected with someone. She fell hard for someone so fast. But that someone didn't give her a second glance.

***

Kyra sat on the couch, nervously awaiting her daughter's arrival back home. Now, she wished she hadn't pushed Sora into hanging out with Matt. He was a nice looking young man. He had a girlfriend, and god knows what experience he's had with her. 

"Honey, calm down. Sora won't be home until dinner time. Then, we can worry," Her husband, Tim, commented. Kyra nodded and sat back in the chair.

"Right…"

"She promised nothing would happen…"

"Right…"

"And nothing will," Tim comforted. Kyra cuddled closer to her husband, trying to get her mind off of Sora and Matt Ishida.

"Yeah…right…"

***

Holding hands. Laughing. Kissing. Feeling each other so close that the sound of the other's heartbeat was as clear as the clearest waters. 

At least, that's what Sora wished was happening. Instead, they were walking. Plainly walking down the street. She knew that guilt had struck Matt hard and in the heart. Sora looked to him.

"Should we just end this?" She asked. Matt finally looked at her and sighed. He glanced ahead and shook his head.

"No, we shouldn't. We're friends. This shouldn't be so awkward…" He stated.

__

C'mon, make it unakward, kiss me! Sora thought. Matt held her hand in his gently and gave her a warm smile. He was up to something. Guys here didn't just hold your hand like that. Even Sora knew that.

He stepped on the stone siding of a fountain and pulled her up next to him. Some people gave them odd glances. Sora laughed as Matt turned to her. He smiled and leaned closer, his pulse running through her body he was so close. Sora blushed.

The next thing she knew, Matt had pushed her into the fountain water. In her struggle to stay up she grabbed him and he fell also. Laughing, they both sat up in the waist deep, warm water. She smiled.

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her hands placed on his chest. His hair was soaked and it was easy to see through his white shirt. 

He leaned closer once more. "You are so…so vulnerable…"

~*~

****

Ha ha ha, left ya hangin. So, will Cassidy find out? Will Matt kiss Sora? Will her parents still let them see each other….will it work out?

NEXT CHAPTER SOON!

__

Love, S.I.


	5. When You Smile, Angels Cry

The clothes were warm, and her wet clothes were packed in the shopping bag. Since the two left the fountain, Matt had taken her to a store to buy different clothes. He bought some himself, also.

Sora didn't care that Matt didn't kiss her. She didn't care about anything. He was fun to be with and the nicest guy in Obadiah. In Sora's eyes, Matt Ishida was flawless.

Now, they had arrived at a small karaoke bar for the older teens of Obadiah. Matt led her in, holding her hand in his as they looked for a seat. Sora prayed Cassidy wouldn't be there. And she wasn't.

__

Maybe today is my lucky day, She thought, another smile finding its way onto her lovely face. Matt let her take a seat in front of the small stage before he even gave his chair a glance. Sora looked at him as he sat down.

"I've never had so much fun. This is cool. We didn't have karaoke bars in that small town I lived in," She informed him. Matt smirked.

"It's great. I come here a lot with Cassidy. Between you and me…she has no talent," Matt spoke. Sora's eyes widened. He was actually confiding to her now. Matt didn't like her that way, but yet he acted like it.

Sora let out a laugh, anyway. Matt gave her a wink and walked onstage, taking the guitar from it's stand and sitting down on a stool. Once he strummed the guitar once, every eye in the place was on him.

"Hey, I'm Matt Ishida," He began, speaking into the microphone. "I'll be going solo tonight. And I hope you enjoy this song."

Sora gave him a thumbs up right as he began strumming the guitar in a lovely tune. He took a deep breath and began singing.

"I'm comin' down with heartache tonight, only you can make it right," He sang, looking at Sora every once in awhile. "If I can be with you, holding you tight, there won't be no more lies. Everywhere I turn, I see your face, reminding me of a higher place. Every time you smile, angels cry, every time you walk on by…"

As the beat became more upbeat and the music louder, people clapped with the song. Matt smiled at Sora and gestured for her to join him. She slowly walked onstage and took a seat next to him. He gave her the lyrics.

"Just follow along with me," He whispered. 

Then, he began the song once more.

"I'm not the only, feeling lonely, every time you walk on by. I try to say something, but end up with nothing, every time you walk on by…"

Sora giggled as Matt handed her the microphone. Sora stood to her feet as the crowd cheered for her. Matt looked at her. Under the lights she looked like an angel. Like she belonged there. With him. Right then. 

"I keep my cool, I pretend I'm not here every time you come to near. I'm such a fool, cuz, this love is true and if I don't tell you someone else will…" Her voice echoed through the bar. _Like an angel, _Matt thought.

"I'm not the only, feeling lonely, every time you walk on by. I try to say something, but end up with nothing, every time you walk on by…" They sang in unison. They sounded like a pair. A couple. Love. 

The music came to an end and the people cheered for the two of them. Matt stood and set down the guitar. He clapped along with the others and glanced at Sora.

"Sora Takenouchi, everybody," He spoke. Sora blushed and smiled at everyone. Matt hopped off the stage and held out both of his hands. Sora placed hers in his and he wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, he picked her up by her waist and set her down off of the stage.

"You were great up there…"Matt said, his voice shaking. He must've been nervous onstage. That's all. Sora closed her eyes and smirked.

"Thanks," She looked into his eyes, "for everything…"

Matt grinned and pulled her into a warm, sweet, and romantic embrace. Sora hugged him back, tightly. She felt like…she belonged.

~*~  


Cassidy stared through the window. She felt anger fill up inside of her. Her friend, Li, wouldn't let her enter the building. 

The Karaoke Bar Of Obadiah High. An evil grin formed on her flesh as she watched her boyfriend embrace the new girl in his arms. She sang with him. Sora was slowly taking the place of Cassidy as Matt's girlfriend. She knew it. She could taste it.

She had to stop it.

~*~

"I'm not the only…feeling lonely, every time you walk on by…I try to say something, but end up with nothing. Every time you walk on by…" Sora sang as she entered the kitchen of her home the next morning. Kyra was sitting at the table, smiling at her daughter. Her daughter, Sora, who looked as happy as she did before they moved. She was smiling. She was singing and laughing once more.

"So, did you and Matt have a nice time? You two were gone ten hours. What all did you two do?" Kyra asked, sipping her coffee. Sora smiled and sat down in front of her mother, a cup of apple juice in her hands.

"Yes, it was perfect. First we went to a café and talked. Then, we went to the fountain. He pulled me in but he fell in too. Then, we bought dry clothes at the mall, got our pictures taken at a photo booth and finally we went to the Karaoke bar and sang together as he played the guitar…" Sora informed her mother.

Kyra smiled. "You really like him, huh, Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I do. Still, Cassidy is his girlfriend. He's a great guy. Even if he's not interested in me he's a great friend. So, I plan on seeing him later today, also. Cassidy is sick and he wants to take me to this place near the mountains. You know, the ones in our view?"

Kyra nodded and stood up. "All I can say, is have fun. I'm just glad you are happy again. I love you, Sora. I really do."

Sora felt tears form in her eyes. She stood up and hugged her mother tightly. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mom," She whispered. Kyra embraced her daughter also. 

And they both remembered how important they were to one another.

~*~

__

Okay, so, Cassidy knows about Sora & Matt hanging out, huh? The song belongs to Britney Spears ( ^_^) bare with me…a guy sang it, big deal. It's a lovely song. So, until the next chapter…god bless…whoever that may be.

Love, 

Sora Ishida…

P.s. Silversoul…I hope your arm is feeling better! :P 


	6. Every Minute Of Every Hour

Sora walked down the trail towards the ranger's building. She had never been so close to the mountains. A smile came to her face as she thought of Matt. He was the one for her, even if at the moment she had to try harder to make him see she was the one for him.

Leaves crumbled and cracked beneath the pressure of her petite body. Twigs cracked as the building came into view. Matt wasn't there yet. Sora glanced at her watch. She was early. There was not a thing to worry about.

Sora smiled to the elderly ranger and walked onto the porch of the building. She took a seat in a chair as the ranger gave her a wink and walked inside. 

Maybe Matt was running late. Maybe something happened with Cassidy…_yeah, that's it, _Sora thought. _He's running late._

Can't you see 

You mean everything to me 

You're in my heart 

You've touched my soul 

You're all I'll ever need 

And it hurts so bad 

Not to have you by my side 

Nothing's right; I cry all night 

Just waiting for your call 

Soon, the sun set and the stars came out. The moon glittered in the sky, reflected in the clear lake. Sora sat there, zoning off. Staring at the mountain's and moon's reflection.

Matt wasn't there.

Sora leaned her head back on the building and closed her eyes. _He isn't coming,_ Sora thought, sadly. Her heart felt broken…her soul torn from the very flesh of her body.

__

I'll be waiting for you till the sun don't shine 

I will wish on a star to make you mine 

I'll be dreaming all night that you're by my side 

I'll be waiting for you 

Said I'll be waiting for you till the end of time 

Can't you see that I need you in my life 

You're all that I want; I can't deny 

I'll be waiting for you 

The ranger, Mr. Iumn, helped her down the stairs. She gave him a warm smile and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. He gave her a hug.

"Thank you for the company, Mr. Iumn," Sora stated. Mr. Iumn nodded as she pulled away.

"It is not a problem, my dear. Now, how about I drive you home?" He asked. Sora nodded and climbed into his rackety old truck. He played oldies as they drove down the trail towards her home. Her warm, comforting, trusting home. With her mother…and her father. And Rox. 

The truck stopped in her driveway. Sora thanked the elderly man and got out. She slowly walked up to her porch, opened the door, and entered the home.   


Neither one of her parents were up. Rox was asleep on the couch, and the television was still on. A plate was on the counter, covered up. The lights were on. Sora felt herself loose all control. Her parents were being so caring. 

__

You make me so happy 

I never thought I'd lose you 

You're love was and still is 

The only thing I run to 

And Matt wasn't there with her.

Sora fell down to the floor and sobbed. He didn't care…

He didn't care at all.

__

Every minute of every hour 

You know I'll be waiting for you…

~*~

Kyra embraced her daughter as they sat on her bed and ate pizza, watching _Sabrina_ once more. Audrey Hephburn was the classic woman. 

Sora looked up into her mother's eyes and pulled out of the embrace. "Mom, thanks for all of this. You didn't have to get up and make me feel better," Sora spoke.

Kyra smiled. "Sora, you're my baby. When I hear you crying, I don't mind staying up until 5 am with you watching movies and eating pizza. I love you. You are everything to me," Kyra informed her eighteen-year-old girl.

Sora smiled and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and curled up. Kyra kissed her head and laid down with her. Work would wait. Everything would wait.

Because she was more important than everything.

~*~

Matt sat at his window and looked towards the lights. The lights of the house near the mountains. His heart sank.

He let her down.

He listened to Cassidy

"Don't go out with her. She's trying to steal you from me. I know it. I saw you two, Matt!" She said.

He felt a thousand arrows shooting him down…

His Heart

His Soul

His Very Being…

"I'm so, so vulnerable. I'm so, so, Sorry, Sora…I'm sorry…"He whispered into the night sky…

__

~*~

I hope you liked, like always. The song belongs to Soluna. Have a great night…and peace out!


	7. Realization

The sky was as gray as her tunic-sweater. Her head hung low and she let her hair fall around her face, so no one could see the gloomy look that was embedded on her skin. This was her first day to school since Matt stood her up…three days ago. Sunday.

Sora walked into her class and sat down beside Cassidy. Matt just sat behind Cassidy, playing with the pencil that was placed in his hands. Sora propped her head on her hand and looked ahead at the teacher…ignoring every movement Matt made.

~*~

She slammed the bathroom stall door shut and sat down on the cold, stone feeling floor. She cuddled her knees closer to her body and began crying. She couldn't stop. Sora couldn't compose herself enough to walk out of the bathroom and just go home. Matt might be out there. He might be looking for her.

She leaned against the stall wall and closed her eyes. She never thought she would fall asleep in the girl's bathroom. But for a mere hour, she did. 

Sora awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the stall door. Sora looked at the feet. Tennis shoes. Boy's shoes.

"Why are you in the girl's bathroom?" She asked, as if she had been asleep for three days straight. She stood and opened the door. Standing there was her dreamboat. Matt Ishida.

"Sora," He began, holding the door open and blocking any way for her to leave, "I'm sorry. Cassidy told me not to go-"

"So, you always listen to her, huh? You could've called, Matt! I stayed there until midnight! I stayed up all night of those three days I wasn't at school. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe you were the reason I wasn't coming?" Sora interrupted, pain and confusion filling her voice. 

Matt sighed and backed away, letting her leave. Sora bit her lip and looked up into Matt's wonderfully blue eyes. He looked away as she left him standing there.

And as she left the school behind…she felt like she had been the bad guy. Matt was trying to apologize. _But you just won't listen, _She told herself.

~*~

She looked at the white door. It was closed and the bass from the music inside vibrated the ground. Sora wasn't sure if she should enter. It was Cassidy's party. Cassidy invited her. But Matt would be there. 

Slowly, Sora turned the doorknob and walked into the three-story manor. Cassidy greeted her with a smile and a hug. Sora smiled at her "friend".

"Sora, I'm so glad you could make it. I thought you wouldn't come after…you know…Matt stood you up for his friends. I told him to go, but he said the football game was more important," Cassidy spoke. Sora nodded. 

For some odd reason, Sora believed Cassidy. "Yeah, well, it was the shortest friendship I've ever had. You just have to make it through the hard times to become strong," Sora commented. Cassidy smiled and walked with her into the large living room.

Everyone was dressed in white or blue. The school colors. Cassidy wore a blue mini-skirt and a white button up blouse with white flip-flops. She looked like a preppy girl from hell. Sora smiled at her on thought.

Sora felt comfortable in velvet blue gym pants and a white tank top with a jacket that matched the pants, zipped up a little bit. Her hair was in a cute, lovely looking ponytail. Every guy watched her instead of Cassidy.

Sora walked down the stairs that led into the game room. The wooden floor was so smooth and so clean she could see her reflection below. She smiled and ran her hand across the banister on the wall as she made her way through the glass doors and outside towards the pool.

Matt stood next to the hot tub, which was hidden in a cave covered with fake rocks. The steam went through him so easily. Sora sighed and walked pass everyone as she eyed Matt, making sure he wasn't moving. 

As she approached, his friends left and Matt turned to her. She gave him a fake smile and walked closer. He smiled. 

"I thought you weren't listening to me…" He began. Sora raised and eyebrow.

"What makes you think I am? Cassidy told me what happened," Sora commented. Matt sighed a sigh of relief. Maybe the two could start over.

"Really? She did?" Matt questioned…shocked. Sora nodded and walked even closer, grasping the collar of his white shirt in her gentle hands.

"Yeah…" Sora whispered. Matt leaned closer. For some reason, Sora made him weak that night. He wanted her. He felt strong for her. "And I'm sorry…"

"Sora, don't…"

"I'm sorry that I ever agreed to go out with you. I'm sorry that I ever met you. And I'm sorry I had to move here," She sneered. Sora pulled herself away from Matt and backed away. Matt was bewildered. Cassidy was lying. He knew she had to be.

Sora began walking away. Suddenly, she stopped and Matt felt a small pinch of relief. She turned around as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, yeah…I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you," She finished. Matt felt his world break into a million pieces. His soul was drowning in the tears he was crying on the inside. His heart wasn't beating. His breathing caught in his throat. He heard his own thoughts at that moment…

He was in love with Sora Takenouchi.

~*~

__

I'm Not The Only 

Feeling Lonely

I Try To Say Something

But End Up With Nothing

Every time You smile

Angels Cry

Every Time You Walk On By

I'm such a fool 

Cause this love is true

And If I don't tell you

Someone else sure will

Everywhere I turn

I see your face

Reminding Me of A Higher place

Angels Cry  
Every time You Walk On By 

~*~

****

A/n: So, tell me what you think.

:P

I hope you really enjoyed.


	8. Take Me Away

__

Sora's POV

Days went by and I didn't talk to Matt once. He never spoke to me, but the look in his eyes told me ignoring him wasn't the answer. Did I listen to my heart? No, I wouldn't. I was stubborn…I wasn't paying attention to reality. I guess I thought this was a movie and everything would play it's way into being perfect again.

But it didn't. Within a month, I was dating Tai Kamiya. A handsome young man who attended school with me. Matt was still dating Cassidy. We never talked. Cassidy never even glanced at me.

Then, came graduation. I walked up to my locker and there was a rose taped to the front. I looked around. No one was in the halls. I was the only one getting the last few items from my locker. 

I took the rose from the door and opened it. Inside lay eleven more roses. Then, there was a card. Slowly, I picked it up and began to read it.

__

This Time

All I Want Is You

There is no one else

Who can take your place

This Time

You burn me with your eyes

You see past all the lies

You take it all away

I've seen it all

And it's never enough

It keeps leading me near to you

Take Me Away…

Slowly, cautiously, I opened the card. The design was hearts and roses in the background with the pictures he and I had taken on our first real date. The second time we met. Then, I continued to read what he himself wrote.

__

Take Me Away

I've got nothing left to say

Just take me away

Don't give up on me yet

Don't forget who I am

I know I'm not through yet

But don't let

Me stay here alone…

~Matt

I felt tears come to my eyes as I walked towards the door of the school. A truck was driving off. Many boys that had just graduated with me in the back. Matt was there. He caught my eye and we looked at each other for a mere moment. 

Tai came up behind me and grabbed my waist. He looked at the card in my hand. I quickly threw it down. He kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Sora," He whispered. I nodded.

"I love you too, Tai," I replied. The truth is…I lied. I did feel for Tai, but right then, right there, that place and time….I realized…

I was in love with Matt Ishida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Okay…it's not over…this one was short. So, like….

__

What happens when the two reunite a year later**?**

Oh and FYI….there are only 3-4 chapters left.

__


	9. Somewhere In Between

__

A Year Later

"Mom…Dad…I got accepted to Harvard," Sora spoke, letting the news flow out of her mouth slowly and resentfully. Kyra and Tim gasped. Kyra didn't want to hear what her daughter just said…but she had no choice.

"I-isn't that in America?" Tim stuttered. Sora smiled, nodding her head. Kyra stood up and let out a fake smile. She straightened her dress and picked up her pocketbook. Tim followed.

"Well, we need to go, Sora. We don't want the Jones waiting for us too long," Kyra commented. Sora nodded. 

"Have fun…"She mumbled as the front door to their home closed. She leaned back on the couch and stared through the glass door. The lake was reflecting the moon…the stars and trees. The mountains. 

Sora felt her heart break in two as she looked out and saw the silhouette of the mountains dancing on the waters. Dancing. They were dancing the dance of romance she had wanted to share with Matt…so long before.

Sora stood up and walked to the back door. She placed her hand on the handle and opened it slowly. She took a step outside and closed the door. Warm, fresh summer air greeted her with a warm hello.

She took a deep breath and then glanced back at the mountains. She took a leash and hooked it to Rox's collar. Swiftly, she began walking through the woods on a trail leading her towards the ranger's cabin.

She finally reached the building and took a seat on the steps. Rox walked over to her and laid his head in her lap. She scratched his head and smiled. "You are such a good boy," She spoke to him the way you speak to a baby.

A loud screeching sound made her jump. Sora turned around to see the silhouette of a tall, young man. He was wearing a baseball cap and all black. He walked down the stairs and took a seat beside Sora. 

Sora gave him a warm smile. "Hi," She greeted. He shook her hand and she could see a small smirk on his face.

"Hey. So, are you here to see my grandpa? He's inside…asleep. It's late for him. He usually stays up when I'm here. We walk the trail and name the stars," The mystery man informed her. Sora laughed as she pet Rox.

"I'm not here to see him like usual. I just wanted to get out of the house. I broke the news to my parents that I was going to Harvard," Sora told him. He let out a small laugh and stood up.

"Since he's asleep…would you like to go for a walk? Or come inside for anything?" He offered. Sora nodded and stood up. "The dog…Rox…can come in too. My grandpa told me about you two…Sora…right?" He asked. 

She nodded. "Yeah…Sora Takenouchi," She introduced herself. The guy turned on the dim light of the front porch. He walked back to her and leaned closer. Her heart was beating quickly. His voice was cute…his body was nice…but who was he?

"Sora…it's me…" He began. He slid off his hat. "Matt…"

Sora's jaw dropped. A gasp escaped her lips. She shook her head and felt her mending heart break all over again. "No…no…no!" She yelled. She began to walk away.

A pair of strong arms grasped her with a loving touch. She stopped and looked at the ground. 

--------

__

I can't keep, losing sleep over this

No, I can't

I cannot stop pacing

Give me a few hours

I'll have this all sorted out

If my mind would just stop racing

Cause I cannot stand still

I can't be this unsteady

This cannot be happening…

-----------

Sora whirled around and looked into his eyes. There was not a trace of hate. Not a trace of pain. But a trace of longing and need and want. Matt knew he burned her for life, but he never meant to. He loved her. With all of his heart.

"Sora…" Matt whispered. He leaned closer, and he felt her loose the tenseness that was there before. Sora closed her eyes as she leaned in for their first kiss.

Then, she pulled away before he could touch her. She snatched her arm out of his grasp and backed away. "No, Matt…"

"Sora, I-" He began.

"No, Matt…don't tell me you love me. Please, don't." Matt felt his heart shatter. He shook his head and let out a laugh. A laugh you laugh when you can't believe something is happening. 

"But I do, Sora. I love you. I never knew what it was before and if you only gave me one more damn chance I wouldn't have ever stayed with Cassidy."

Sora laughed. "What? Am I supposed to believe that? Am I supposed to believe that you thought you _deserved _a second chance?" She snapped. 

Matt looked down at the ground this time. Sora shook her head and looked at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me you love me anymore…"

"Why? Because you're afraid?" He almost yelled. Sora backed away some more and felt a tear run down her cheek.

"No…because, because I don't love you!" She yelled. With that she turned away and walked away quickly, Rox at her side. She disappeared deeper into the woods as she followed the trail towards the pier of the lake. 

Matt sat down on the steps and looked around. She had waited for him for so long and he let her down. His heart broke a million times that night…all because of her words echoing in his head.

__

"Because I don't love you!"

---------

__

This is over my head

But underneath my feet

And by tomorrow morning

I'll have this thing beat

And everything will be back

To the way that it was

Just that easy

Cause I'm waiting for tonight

Been waiting for tomorrow

And I'm somewhere in between

What is real? 

Just a dream…

-------------

Sora wrapped her jacket around her tighter. She looked ahead and kept walking. The sky was clear…her thoughts were jumbled. In a million pieces a million thoughts. It was like a never ending puzzle.

How could he love her when she didn't love him? It wasn't right. It wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. Sora fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably. She covered her face with her hands. Why did she say she didn't love him? 

"Because I'm afraid…" She said aloud. She sniffled and looked at the lake in front of her. The breeze tossed her hair. "Because I still do…"

-------------

__

Would you catch me if I fell

Out of what I fell in?

Don't be surprised if I collapse

Down at your feet again

I don't want to runaway from this

I know that I just don't need this

Cause I cannot stand still

I can't be this unsteady

This cannot be happening 

Cause I'm waiting for tonight

Been waiting for tomorrow

I'm somewhere in between

What is real?

Just a dream…

--------------------

I hope you liked…this is my fave chapter…

****

Kouji'sGurl- _Thank you for reviewing every chapter to the story. I really appreciate it. Thank YOU!_

****

**Lethal Darkness****- **_Hey! You have reviewed a lot too! And I loooove your story. You better update quick…anyway…chat to you later!_

****

fallen angel- _As you can tell chapter seven wasn't the end….hehe…so, I'm really glad you like Cassidy. I won't tell you why…but I'm glad…:P_


	10. Breathing

__

---------

Finding my way back

To sanity…again

But I don't know what

I'm gonna do when I get

There

Take a breath and hold on tight

Spin around one more time

And gracefully fall back to

The arms of grace

---------

Matt held onto the cut on his arm. He received it walking through the woods trying to find Sora. The sharp needles on the pine tree cut him easily. 

The air was warm and the sky was becoming cloudy. He didn't want her to be out there in the cold rain. He'd rather be holding her and kissing her, telling her he loved her. He knew they had been through a lot and he had been blind. 

But he knew he needed a second chance.

----------

__

Cause I am hanging

On every word you say

Even if you dont want to

Speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me

Cause I want nothing more than

To sit outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be

--------------

__

A silhouette of someone sitting on the ground wasn't far off. A dog was drinking water from the crystal clear lake. Rox…Sora was the person. He felt relief sweep over him as she turned her head and looked at him.

He slowly made his way closer to her. Sora seemed to ignore every move he made. She seemed to be off in her own world where everything was the same and perfect. Matt sat on the ground beside her.

"Sora, listen to me. It's too late for me to say I don't love you. Last time I made a mistake. I listened to Cassidy instead of my heart. I want to listen to it this time and it's telling me I love you," Matt spoke. Sora still said nothing. "And if it makes things any better, Cassidy and I broke up. I saw you a week ago at the mall with Mimi. I-I fell in love all over. I loved you that night at the party. I realized it after you told me you were sorry for ever loving me." 

--------

__

I'm looking pass 

The shadows in

My mind

And into the truth

And I'm trying to

Identify the voices in my head

God I always

Want you

Let me feel one more time

What it feels like to feel alive

Break these calluses

Off of me

One more time

----------

Finally, Sora turned her head to him. Her eyes were glistening in the moonlight. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Matt gave her a sympathetic smile. "Anything you wanna say?" He asked, hopefully.

Sora took a deep breath, like she had been crying. "Yeah, Matt. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for running away just now when I should've stayed. I'm a mistake. A big fat mistake…" She sobbed. Matt shook his head and scooted closer to her.

"No, no, you're not, Sora. You are the only thing in the world that's even near perfect. You're perfect, perfect for me. No one compares to you. I-I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I've never known love before I knew you," Matt commented, power and passion filling his voice.

__

--------------------

Cause I am hanging

On every word you say

Even if you don't want to

Speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me

Cause I want nothing more than

To sit outside your door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be

--------------

Sora wiped the tears from her face. She let out a small, barely there smile and nodded. Everything he said was right. She wasn't a mistake. He loved her.

She looked into his blue eyes and grabbed his hand, which was placed on the sandy ground. Matt gave her a smile and gripped her hand in his. She laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat, putting her to sleep. She smiled again.

__

---------------------

I don't want a thing 

From you

But you're tired of me

Waiting for

The steps to fall 

Off of your table

To the ground

-------------------------

Cause I just wanna

Be here tonight

-----------------------

"I won't let you go this time," Matt whispered. Sora pulled away, softly. She looked tired as the first drop of rain fell to the ground. Lightening flashed and she just looked into his eyes. All of the love in the world was with them at that moment. Sora flung her arms around him in a deep embrace. He held her close as the storm let everything go.

Then, Sora spoke the words Matt had been longing to hear. "I won't let you let go…"

------

__

Cause I am hanging

On every word you say

Even if you don't want to

Speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me

Cause I want nothing more than

To sit outside heaven's door

And listen to you breathing

It's where I wanna be

Where I wanna be

---------

~*~

****

Ok, one more chapter and it's the end…so…I hope you enjoyed this chappie. It was short, but sweet. I love the ending of this. So, leave me reviews…hehe!

S.I.

P.s. Harry Potter #5 Comes out at midnight…oh yeah…hehe!!!! 


	11. You're Still The One I Love

The sky was clear and the stars sparkled in the midnight sky. The grass below was covered with dew and the air was muggy and warm. Sora sighed as the line grew shorter and shorter and they drew nearer and nearer.

The smell of hotdogs and freshly roasted peanuts filled the air. She lay her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

It had been six months since they had decided to talk to each other again. They hung out. They had fun and never even kissed. Sora was glad he hadn't kissed her…or even tried to the entire time they were just hanging out.

Matt kissed her head as they walked closer to their destination. Okay, so he kissed her hair. That was totally different than the lips though. People eyed them as if they were the cutest couple to ever be seen in Obadiah.

"Are you sorry you moved here?" Matt asked. Sora looked up at the tall young man and shook her head, a smile planted on her face.

"I'm glad I moved here. I met you. I fell for you. I had my heart broken…but I got over it and made the best out of it. I'd say I was lucky to move here," Sora spoke. Matt smiled and handed the brunette man next to him the tickets.

Sora and Matt took a seat in the small rocking chairs right before the man began the ride. The Ferris wheel. Couples ride began at eight o'clock. She and Matt were not a couple…but in a way they were. They were a couple of young kids in love without knowing what it really was.

They had gone through so much, but still managed to care for the other more than life. 

Sora grabbed his hand as they reached the top. Everything from then on seemed to happen so quickly. 

Matt placed his hand on her's and then leaned in for a kiss. Sora wanted to back away but her heart…and the seat, wouldn't let her. His lips brushed her's in the softest yet most passionate kiss the entire heaven's and earth has ever witnessed. 

Sora embraced him as the kiss became deeper and he gripped her hand as the ride stopped and they were on the very top of the Ferris Wheel. He pulled away slowly. "Sora, I love you…" He whispered. 

Sora felt a blush creep onto her flesh as she smiled. "I love you too, Matt," She spoke softly. Matt gave her a sly smile and leaned back in the seat.

The seat rocked from side to side making Sora's heart race. Matt let out a laugh as the rocking settled. Sora was breathing heavily. She gave him a glare, but a hidden smile was revealing it's true colors.

"Matt Ishida…" She began. Matt winked at her before letting out another small laugh. She finally began to laugh along. 

Out of nowhere the seat rocked again. Matt grabbed onto the railing and quickly looked over to the girl sitting next to him. His eyes were wide and her smile was cunning. Matt kissed her lips one last time before the man began the Ferris Wheel again and the rest of the fair was closing down.

"You are so…so vulnerable," She whispered. And with that…he kissed her once more…a kiss that would last them…

Always and forever….

__

When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
All this time, you're still the one I love

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
_But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
_

  


~*~*~

****

A/n: Okay, that's the end. So, let your imagination wonder. Did they end up as a couple or not? If you want a sequel I'll give you a sequel cause I liked this plot. Okay the songs used in this story if I can remember them all:

"Walk On By" ~Britney Spears

"I'll Be Waiting" ~Soluna

"Take Me Away" ~ Lifehouse

"Breathing" ~Lifehouse

"Somewhere In Between" ~Lifehouse 

"You're Still The One" ~Shania Twain 


End file.
